Las cosas como son
by ktara92
Summary: Capítulo 4. Naruto sigue siendo un perdedor, pero al menos no está solo. El drama oculto en un videoclub de mala muerte. A Hinata no le gustan las casas de tatuajes...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

- Vaya… creo que debo hacer algo con mi vida -dijo Naruto tratando de agarrar el control de la TV que se encontraba en la otra punta del sillón.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiin!

- ¡Mierda¿Quién es?

- Sakura! -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta del departamento de Naruto.

- Oh! Ya va! -cuando logró encontrar la llave, el chico vio a Sakura parada en el puerta.

La chica tenía unas terribles ojeras, estaba medio despeinada y sin maquillar, y en sus manos llevaba libros. También llevaba colgada una mochila que parecía que iba a reventar de pesada.

- Vaya. ¿¡Pero qué te pasó!?

- Es que… Déjame pasar y te cuento.

Los dos pasaron y se sentaron en el sillón.

- Bueno… -comenzó la pelirosa-. Ya sabes… esto de la universidad me tiene un poco cansada.

- ¡Tengo la solución! Haz como yo.

- ¿?

- No hagas nada. Jeje.

- Mmh… Irás hoy a la noche a ver a Sasuke al teatro? Bailará _El Lago de los Cisnes_.

- Si, creo que iré. ¿Es verdad lo que dice la prensa…?

- Me temo que… Sasuke es un poquito… bueno, ya sabes! Ah! Venía para darte esto -recordó la chica entregándole un papel al rubio.

- Qué es esto?

- Es un folleto con las nuevas carreras que hay para seguir en la universidad que voy.

- A ver, a ver… -dijo él examinando el papel con cuidado-. Por ahora me limito a otro año sabático.

- ¿Otro más?

EN EL TEATRO CON SASUKE++

- Ay! Director! Dígale a estas _bambalinas _que bailen como si fueran bailarinas! No puedo trabajar así! Hinata! Si sigues así dejarás de ser mi _Odeth_!

- Lo siento, Sasuke.

- A ver, jóvenes! Vamos con la danza del segundo acto otra vez! -dijo su director.

- Ay, o sea! -dijo Sasuke parándose derechito y poniéndose la mano en la cintura-. El estreno es HOY y yo, o sea, no estoy preparado psicológicamente!

- Ve a hablar con Rock Lee –le dijo Tenten, que también estaba en el elenco.

- Ay, o sea, hello! Rock Lee es podólogo!

- Lo sé, pero también sirve de psicólogo, plomero, dentista, afinador de pianos… es multiuso, no es como yo, que estoy de relleno .

Cuando Naruto y Sakura estaban llegando al teatro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no tenía las entradas.

- Au.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

- Olvidé… las entradas que nos regaló Sasuke.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No… las olvidé. ¡Mierda¡QUÉ CARAJO!

- Tengo una idea! Digámosle a alguien del teatro que nos deje ver a Sasuke! Él les dirá que perdimos las entradas y nos dejarán pasar!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del teatro, rodearon a éste para entrar por la puerta que conduce a los camarines. Pero había un tipo cuidando la entrada.

- Eh… hola señor! -dijo Sakura con su encantadora falsedad-. Mire, somos amigos de Sasuke Uchiha. Él nos había regalado dos entradas y las perdimos… ¿Podemos hablar con él?

- Creen que soy tonto?

- Por fa! Sasuke es nuestro amigo! _Datte ba yo_!

- No. No pueden molestar a los bailarines antes de la función.

- Pero Sasuke es nuestro amigo! Le encanta que lo molestemos! Si no nos cree que somos sus amigos vaya y pregúntele.

- No estoy autorizado a entrar.

- Por fa!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo un tipo que se dirigió hacia ellos con un peine en la mano desde el interior.

- Pasa que estos chicos dicen que Sasuke les regaló entradas y las perdieron.

- Pero si son Naruto y Sakura! -dijo el tipo-. Vengan, pasen! Fred -dijo dirigiéndose al guardia-. Estos chicos son amigos de Sasuke y de Hinata. Déjalos pasar.

- Mm… Si dices que los conocen… -Ambos jóvenes pasaron al lado de Fred y lo fulminaron con la mirada. Siguieron por un largo pasillo a su héroe con un peine en la mano.

- Gracias, Neji! Nos salvaste! Ah y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No lo sabías? Soy peluquero y asesor de imagen. Trabajo aquí peinando a los bailarines y a los cantantes. Ahí esta el camarín de Hinata -dijo Neji señalando una puerta-. Ella los ayudará.

- Pero buscábamos a Sasuke.

- En este momento Sasuke TODAVÍA no ha llegado. Dijo que tenía que salir a no-sé-dónde con Orochimaru y que llegaría un ratito más tarde.

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla frente a un espejo. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete, y llevaba puesto un tutú blanco cubierto de plumas colocadas delicadamente, que la hacían ver muy hermosa. Los dos chicos entraron al camarín.

- Vaya! -dijo Sakura cuando entró-. Te ves muy linda, Hinata!

- Gracias -respondió la chica tímidamente-. ¿Tuvieron problemas con sus entradas?

- Sí.

- Te ves muy bonita, pero… Mírate, Hinata! -saltó Naruto-. Pareces un pingüino toda llena de plumas¿Harás de pingüino, verdad¿Verdad que harás de pingüino, no?

- De hecho… haré de cisne.

- ¡QUÉ BRUTO ERES, NARUTOOO!

- Esperenme aquí un minuto- dijo Hinata-. Iré a hablar con un acomodador para que los deje entrar.

Luego de un rato, la chica entró triunfante con dos entradas en la mano.

- ¡Les conseguí primera fila!

- Genial! Suerte Hinata! -dijo el rubio.

- Que te rompas una pierna!

- Ay, Sakura! Sé que odias a Hinata… pero no tanto como para decirle eso!

- TARADO, EN EL TEATRO ESO SIGNIFICA SUERTE!!!!!!!!! PENDEJO BRUTO!!!

Los dos se sentaron en la fila que les correspondía, y empezaron a ver la obra.

Cuando empezaron a pasar los minutos, Naruto empezó a observar metódicamente lo que estaban viendo. Cuando apareció Sasuke, fue tal sus ganas de reír que sintió que se hacía pis encima.

- Sakura… -dijo el chico en un susurro-. A Sasuke se le nota TODO con esa malla, jeje.

- Se supone que deben usarla para bailar.

- ¡Pero se le nota el amiguito!

- Basta, Naruto!

Cuando al fin terminó la función, Naruto despertó a Sakura y se fueron a esperar a Sasuke a la salida.

- Verdad que me salió bonito?

- Sí, me gustó mucho, Sasuke! -dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Bah! Sakura no mientas! Te la pasaste durmiendo y chillando!

- ¡¡¡NARUTOOO!!! YA VERÁS!! TE VOY A MATAR, BICHO MISERABLEE!!!

- Basta, Sakurita!! No armes jaleo! Me das vergüenza!

- Sí, tienes razón! No vale la pena desgastarme con éste… niñito! Adiós, mañana tengo una práctica en la universidad -La chica saludó a sus dos amigos y se fue con paso altanero a la parada de autobús.

- Ay Naru! Me acompañas a mi casa?

- Eh… sí, como quieras.

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke. Este, prendió la luz, y Naruto observó que la casa era inmaculada. Todo estaba limpio, sin ninguna manchita y ordenado. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Naruto es que en las paredes había colgados… cuadros en blanco y negro de un HOMBRE desnudo con músculos muy marcados.

El rubio se quedó mirando los cuadros, totalmente shokeado.

_La prensa tenía razón! _Se dijo el chico. _Sasuke es __**GAY**_

- Sasuke…

- Si, Narutin?

- Eh… qué son todos esos cuadros?

- Hay, son fotografías de un reconocidísimo actor australiano. No son lindos?

- Te refieres a sus testículos?

- No tonto, me refiero a los cuadros!

- Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Naruto.

- Dime? -respondió el chico agarrándolo de las manos y sentándose en la cama.

- Bueno, eh... sabes que hemos sido amigos desde siempre… ¿Eres g…? -El Uchiha no le dejó terminar la frase y le respondió con un beso. Naruto no podía creerlo…

- Puaj! -dijo el rubio zafándose-. Por qué lo hiciste? (Nota de la colaboradora: Ah, pero si Naruto es re-vivo!)

- Me gustas, Naruto.

- Lo siento, pero… no…

- Ah… tú no…

- No.

- Es que yo creí que…

- No.

- No?

- NO.

- Ah… Ay! -dijo Sasuke rompiendo en llanto-. O sea, por qué todo me sale mal? O sea… Soy hermoso, la prensa lo dice! Buaaa!!!

- Es que… no pasa por eso!

- Ni siquiera eres bisexual?

- No, lo siento. A mí me gustan las chicas!

- Snif… Quién te gusta?

- Bueno… yo… creo que la veo como una amiga, pero… me gusta Hinata.

- Ah, sí?

- Sí.

- Creí que te gustaba Sakura.

- Mm… no.

- Entonces será más fácil de lo que creía matar a Hinata…

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Nada. O sea, no quiero echarte pero tengo _chochi_ sueño. Adiós!

- Adiós, nos vemos! – y Naruto se fue. Mejor dicho, disparó…

- Vaya, vaya… Qué suerte que la taradita trabaja conmigo… Será fácil deshacerme de ella y quedarme con Naruto… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... Waw… creo que necesito terapia.

Plis dejen reviews!!!! Sean malos o buenos

Aunque este fic no sea la gran cosa... se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi amiga KYS.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Naruto se encontraba tendido en su sillón, mirando el techo y con la mente en blanco, cuando, de repente, un leve rayo de luz penetró por la ventana y empezó a iluminarle la punta de los pies.

- Qué asco... Ya amaneció, y no dormí en toda la noche. Odio mi aburrida vida.

—**FLASHBACK—**

_- Me temo que… Sasuke es un poquito… ¡bueno, ya sabes¡Ah! Venía para darte esto -recordó la chica entregándole un papel al rubio._

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Es un folleto con las nuevas carreras que hay para seguir en la Universidad a la que voy._

_- A ver, a ver… -dijo él examinando el papel con cuidado-. Por ahora me limito a otro año sabático._

_- ¿Otro más?_

—**FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

- ... Quizá deba reconsiderar lo de ponerme a estudiar algo... ¿Pero qué?

Tomó el folleto, que estaba todo arrugado y tirado por ahí, y lo leyó.

En una columna estaban las carreras, y en otra columna, la duración de las mismas.

Su vacía mente comenzó a hacer un ping-pong de cosas que podría o no hacer, y por qué.

Podría estudiar...

Medicina:

- Me da impresión la sangre.

Filosofía y Letras:

- No me gusta leer.

Biología:

- Son muchos años...

Abogacía:

- No sirvo para mentir... ¡Bueno, sí sirvo! Pero no...

Contaduría:

- No sirvo para los números.

Psicología:

- No entiendo siquiera mis problemas... ¿Cómo voy a entender los de los demás?

"_¡¡Maldición¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres ser¡¡Nada te gusta¡¡¡Para todo tienes un pretexto!!!_" Le gritó su consciencia.

- No es que tenga pretextos... ¡Cállate! Creo que saldré a caminar un poco.

El chico se cambió de ropa y salió al exterior.

- Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando quise salir a caminar a esta hora? Ah, sí, en lo que podría estudiar.

Cuando estaba llegando a la plaza, vio una figura sentada en un banco.

Comenzó a acercarse y descubrió que se trataba de Hinata.

- ¡Hola! -Saludó Naruto-. ¿Vives aquí? -agregó señalando la parte de abajo del banco.

"_Me contaron que Hinata, antes de volverse famosa, era súper-pobre..._"

- Ho-hola, Naruto. No... No vivo aquí, solo vine a... tomar aire.

- Yo vine a dar una vuelta para ver si puedo decidirme... Y por casualidad ¡me encontré contigo!

- De-decidirte... ¿a... qué? -preguntó la chica con cierta ilusión en el rostro.

- Decidirme a ver qué demonios puedo estudiar. ¿Tu qué crees?

- Bueno... eres una persona muy capaz... Puedes estudiar para trabajar de algo que requiera relacionarse con la gente... como psicólogo.

- ¡Ni loco¿Para que quiero problemas de gente que no conozco?

- ¿Médico?

- Me da asquito la sangre.

- ¿... Maestro de jardín de infantes?

Naruto miró Hinata como si ésta hubiera dado justo en el clavo.

- ¿Maestro de... jardín de infantes?

- Sí, con los niños. Aparte, no son muchos años para estudiar. Creo que son dos.

- ¡Genial¿Se gana bien?

- … ¿Cuánto pretendes ganar cuidando niños?

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue al jardín de infantes a presentarse como aspirante a Maestro Jardinero.

- Hola -saludó el chico a la recepcionista-. Quiero anotarme para la carrera de Maestro Jardinero.

- Sólo hay mujeres, serás el único hombre.

- No importa, mejor así -replicó el pervertido de Naruto.

Tuvo que llenar una planilla de catorce hojas repletas de preguntas, a su modo de ver, ridículas.

Cuando terminó, se la entregó a la recepcionista.

- Bien, tu formulario será revisado. Puedes pasar mañana a ver si fuiste aceptado o no.

- Bueno, pero... ¿Tengo que hacer prácticas o algo así...?

De pronto, se escucharon las sirenas de un patrullero. Una chica que se encontraba dando vueltas por ahí salió a esconderse detrás de la recepcionista.

- ¿Pero qué...? -dijo la recepcionista observando a la chica que tenía colgada de la pollera.

Un policía entró.

- Hola, señora -saludó el oficial-. ¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Mitarashi Anko?

- Depende¿por qué motivo? -respondió la recepcionista pateando a la chica que tenía detrás.

- Nos ha llegado una denuncia de la madre de uno de los niños que concurren a este kinder.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pero ella es una buena maestra jardinera... es imposible. ¿Y qué hizo?

- La han denunciado por negligencia. Ella dejó a un niño a cargo de la cocina con las hornallas encendidas, mientras iba en busca de una revista, o algo así...

- Bueno, pues... Anko no está ahora...

- ¡Mentira! -saltó la chica que estaba escondida-. ¡Yo soy Mitarashi Anko! Y no fui a buscar una revista. ¡Fui a buscar cigarrillos!

- ¿¡Fuma frente a los niños!? -se sorprendió el policía.

- ¿Qué tiene¡Los padres de esos gusanos también fuman!

- Lo siento señorita, temo que está detenida -El policía esposó a Anko y se la llevó hacia el patrullero.

- ¡NOO¿QUIÉN CUIDARÁ A MIS GUSANOOOS?

Cuando los gritos de Anko dejaron de oírse, la recepcionista miró a Naruto.

- Creo que... -comenzó mientras mascaba chicle-... tendrás trabajo.

- ¡Genial! Pero mi formulario...

- ... En cuanto a los formularios... nadie los lee.

Naruto se retiró. Cuando salió a la calle, se sorprendió al ver que Hinata lo estaba esperando en la puerta del lugar.

- Y... ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó ella.

- ¡Fantástico¿Viste esa chica que se llevaban en el patrullero? Bueno¡tal vez la reemplace!

- Pero si ni siquiera has estudiado...

- ¿Y eso qué¡Ya tengo trabajo!

- Pero nunca has tratado con niños...

- ¿Y tú sí?

- No… pero...

- ¡Fin del tema!

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en su casa, tirado boca abajo sobre la cama y escuchando música deprimente.

- Qué mal... debo hacer algo para caerle mejor a Naruto... al menos para que vuelva a considerarme su amigo... porque, por la forma en que se fue la última vez… Argh...

De repente se acordó de un artículo que había leído en una revista, algo sobre la psicología inversa aplicada en los niños.

"_**... Cuando un niño quiere llamar la atención, lo mejor es usar la psicología inversa, y no prestarle atención hasta que éste se canse..."**_

- Creo que eso haré... ignorarlo.

Al día siguiente, mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia el kinder se cruzó con Sasuke. El rubio, a pesar de estar bastante asustado, hizo ademán de saludar al otro, pero éste siguió su camino hacia quién-sabe-dónde.

"_¿Qué le pasa a este chico?", _Se preguntó Naruto.

Decidió pasar por alto el hecho. Lo importante era que estaba a punto de vivir su primer día de trabajo.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Esa mañana llovía. _Demasiado_, para el gusto de Naruto.

Cuando sonó el despertador, el chico lo apagó, fue al baño, se cambió y preparó lo que suponía iba a ser su desayuno.

- ... No quiero trabajar... pero debo... ganar... dinero... -se decía Naruto mientras desayunaba, aún medio dormido.

Terminó de comer y salió a la calle. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un paraguas.

- ¡¡Mierd4¡Debí comprarle un paraguas a ese vendedor ambulante, en vez de burlarme de él!

Cuando estaba en una esquina por cruzar la calle, tuvo la hermosa suerte de que pasara el camión más grande de la Historia, el cual lo empapó por completo.

- ¡Hijo de put4¡¡¡Me mojaste¡¡¡Maldito idiotaaa!!! -Le gritó al conductor del camión en un ataque de cólera.

Naruto llegó totalmente pasado por agua al jardín de infantes. Fue hasta donde estaba la recepcionista, quien dormía sobre el escritorio.

- Hola -saludó el chico con desgano.

- ...

- ¡¡Hola!!

- ¡Eh! Ah... hola... Tú debes ser Raruto... No¿cómo era? -se preguntó la recepcionista secando la baba de su escritorio con un par de papeles que tenía por ahí.

- Soy Naruto, vine ayer... ¿no me recuerda?

- _Mseeh_... Bueno, tu clase está por empezar. De tutor tendrás a...

"_¡POR FAVOR, QUE SEA UNA CHICA SOLTERA, SOLTERA, DIOS, APIÁDATE DE MÍI...!" _Pensaba Naruto.

-... De tutor tendrás a Rock Lee.

- Oh… ¿Es hombre?

- Sí. Toma, ponte esto -dijo la señora entregándole un delantal celeste con bolsillos canguro color rosa.

- No me pondré esto.

- Debes usarlo si quieres trabajar aquí, chico.

Aunque ese delantal no le gustara, Naruto lo tuvo que usar.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había comenzado, Naruto se dirigió al aula que le habían asignado.

Golpeó la puerta.

- ¡HOLA, HOLA¿QUÉ ONDAAA?! -Lo saludó Lee.

- Hola... ¿Usted es... Rock Lee? -preguntó Naruto con el presentimiento de que aquel nombre le sonaba de algún lado.

- ¡Síii! Tú debes ser Naruto¿verdad?

- Ajá... -contestó de mal humor.

- ¡Genial! Justo estábamos por empezar a cantar con los niños -dijo Lee señalando a toda la clase que miraba a Naruto-. ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

- Bueno -aceptó Naruto con un poco de miedo al ver que dieciocho pares de ojitos lo miraban-. ¡Pero no me pondré a cantar esas tontas canciones que canta ese dinosaurio morado!

Dicho esto, Naruto se sentó en la ronda donde estaban sentados los niños, y empezaron a cantar.

_- Hola, les saludo, hola ¿cómo están?_

"_Hoy es un nuevo día para disfrutar._

"_Con el poder de nuestra juventud vamos a_

"_el mundo de energía llenar¡ya lo verán!_

- No conocía esa canción -dijo pasmado Naruto.

- ¡Niños! -comenzó Lee-. ¡Preguntémosle a Naruto si le gustó nuestra canción!

- Naruto¿te gustó nuestra canción? -preguntaron todos los niños al unísono, observándolo.

- Em... Sí... es algo extraña. Cuando yo iba al jardín, cantaba otras canciones.

- ¡Cántanos una, Naruto! -le exigió una niña.

El pobre chico estuvo al menos una hora cantando patéticas canciones de kinder, mientras los adorables angelitos se reían de lo mal que cantaba.

_- Pinky Pinky araña tejió su telaraña,_

"_Vino la lluvia, y se la llevó,_

"_Salió el sol, y Pinky Pinky araña_

" _¡un rico plato de ramen devoró_!

- ¡Jajaja!

- ¿Las arañas comen _ramen_? -preguntó un niño.

- ¡Sí, _ramen_ de insectos! -le respondió Naruto.

- ¡Oooh¡Cuánto sabes!

- _Tengo un cocodrilo en el fondo de mi patio,_

"_¡Se llama Koki y come galletitas!_

"_Un día el desgraciado me mordió,_

"_¡y un palo en la cabeza mi madre le partió!_

Mientras Naruto se divertía con los niños cantándoles idioteces, unos kilómetros mas allá del kinder, estaba Sasuke encerrado en su casa, comiendo helado y viendo carreras de Fórmula Uno.

- ¡Vamos Schumacher¡Corre rápid-- Ohh¡Eres un miedosito¿Les tienes miedo a las promotoras¡Sí, vamos¡Correee¡No¡No mires a la tribuna¡Corre¡Oh¿Ves que eres tonto¡Chocaste¡¡Espero que te hayas muerto!! -Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro-. Esta combinación de helado y TV sí que funciona…

En eso, sonó el teléfono.

- … ¿Hola¿Quién es?

- H-hola Sasuke, soy Hinata -contestaron del otro lado-. Quería avisarte que la función de mañana se pasa para hoy.

- Bueno, como quieras.

- De hecho, no es como yo quiero que sea, me lo acaban de informar…

- Bueno¿ya terminaste?

- Sí... Siento haberte interrumpido, adiós.

- … Eres una idiota, Hinata... ¡Yo soy un vengador¡Y me vengaré de ti esta noche! -dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

- ¿Dijiste algo…? -preguntó la chica aún en el teléfono, dudando.

- No. Adiós.

Sasuke cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el teléfono, pensativo. Esa misma noche, tal como se había prometido, se vengaría de Hinata. Pero... ¿cómo?

Sasuke sabía bien cuál era la debilidad de Hinata: echarse atrás cuando algo salía mal.

Debía aprovechar esa ventaja.

* * *

… Y ahí estaban en ese momento. Los dos estaban bailando un dúo. Esa era la oportunidad de Sasuke de hacer a Hinata equivocarse frente a todo el público. 

La chica se encontraba en la otra punta del escenario, debía ir dando vueltas hasta caer en los brazos de Sasuke, quien debía agarrarla.

Cuando estaba llegando a los brazos a Sasuke, éste se movió muy disimuladamente dos pasos hacia su izquierda, por lo que ni el público ni la misma Hinata lo notó, y acabó cayendo muy bruscamente de cara sobre el escenario. Cuando esto sucedió, una exclamación general mezcla de lástima, miedo y vergüenza ajena se oyó por todo el lugar.

La chica, que todavía estaba en el suelo -habían pasado sólo unos pocos segundos- fue levantada discretamente por Sasuke. Éste le susurró "eres una tarada", y siguieron bailando hasta que terminó la función.

Cuando terminó, la joven Hyuuga se fue corriendo y se largó a llorar de vergüenza. Le había costado muchísimo terminar la función después de aquel accidente… ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado así? Sasuke se había visto tan decepcionado y furioso…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue de nuevo hacia el jardín. 

- ¡Hola! -saludó a la recepcionista.

- ...

- _¡¡Holaaa!!_ ¡¡Despierte!!

Sonó el timbre y Naruto entró al salón. Otra vez estaban todos en ronda, cantando.

_- Hola, les saludo, hola ¿cómo están?_

"_Hoy es un nuevo día para disfrutar._

"_Con el poder de nuestra juventud vamos a_

"_el mundo de energía llenar¡ya lo verán!_

" Hola, Naruto! -lo saludó Lee-. Toma, tengo esto para ti -Le entregó una libretita amarilla con una calcomanía de su propia cara-. Aquí anotarás todo lo que te diga.

- … ¿Es obligatorio?

- Sí -respondió con una sonrisa.

- ...

- ¡Bien, niños! -dijo Lee levantándose.- ¡Hoy tenemos un juego para Naruto¡¡¡Guerra de cosquillas!!!

- ¡¡¡Noooo!!! -exclamó Naruto mientras caía al suelo luego de que una manada de chiquitos se le hubiese tirado encima-. Jajaja... déjenme... Jeje... ¡por... favor!

Cuando terminaron era la hora de la siesta, y todos los niños se pusieron a dormir.

- Vaya... -dijo Naruto acercándose a Lee, quien estaba sentado en una banqueta-. Qué niños más insoportables... -El rubio se detuvo cuando sintió que un adorabilísimo niñito le tiraba de la ropa.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño? Me hago caca.

- ¿Qué? -articuló Naruto con una sonrisa torcida.

- Por favor... Me hago.

- ¡Pero qué asco¡Lee¿Debo hacerlo?

- No, él debe hacerlo; lo único que tienes que hacer tú es limpiarlo -Lee le sonrió-. ¡Vamos, hazlo! Así vas practicando para cuando tengas hijos.

- ¡Yo no quiero tener hijos!

- Algún día los tendrás.

Y Naruto tuvo que enfrentar su instinto paternal, acompañar al pequeño angelito incontinente al baño, y lo peor... limpiarlo.

- ¿Ya terminaste, cerdito? -dijo Naruto pegando la oreja a la puerta.

- ...

- ¿Puedo entrar...? -Naruto empezó a abrir la puerta.

- **¡¡¡NOOO!!! **-chilló el niñito cerrando la puerta de un golpazo.

- **¡¡¡Maldito hijo de put4¡¡Casi me arrancas la mano¡¡¡Chiquillo de mierd4!!!**

- ¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Lee, quien llegó al baño corriendo.

- ¡¡Este asesino me quiso cortar un dedo!! -aulló Naruto con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Naruto¡No quiso cortarte nada!

- ¡Pero me cerró la puerta... y casi me arranca un dedo! -gimió.

- ¡Pero es un niño! Así actúan los niños. Toma la libretita que te di, y anota: "Los niños deben tener su privacidad y su espacio personal porque, aunque no lo creas, son humanos".

Naruto llegó refunfuñando a su casa.

- ¡Vamos, ábrete, maldita puerta¡Oh! No abre… ¡Mi propia casa me echó! -sollozó-. ¡Oh, ya sé! Entraré por la ventana.

Pocas veces en la vida se ve cómo un contorsionista hace toda clase de maniobras para entrar en un _freezer_ o en una bolsa de supermercado... Pero ver a Naruto pasar a través de una ventana un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos... eso sí era todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Ventana de porquería¿Quién fue el idiota que diseñó mi casa...?

Cuando logró por fin la hazaña de entrar a su casa, sacarse los zapatos y acostarse en su cómodo sillón, sonó el timbre.

- Hum… ¿**Quién es**?

- ¡Sakura! -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola -dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Naruto! -lo saludó la chica lanzándose sobre él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tengo una noticia _horrible_!

- Qué...

- ¡Jamás pensé que le pasaría eso al pobrecito! -se lamentó ella llorando.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Se murió!

- **¿Quién?**

- ¡Mi celular! Te cuento... Yo estaba hablando con Ino, porque tuvo un problemita que no viene al caso, y de repente el pobre se apagó... Entonces lo llevé al lugar donde lo compré... y... y... ¡me dijeron que no se puede arreglar! Entonces lo enterré en el patio de mi casa…

- ¿Bromeas? **¿Vienes, molestas para decir que tu condenado celular murió, cuando yo tengo que limpiar a los niños que se hacen caca en el **_**kinder?**_

- ¿Trabajas en... un _kinder_...?

- ¿_Qué tiene_?

- No, nada... Si quieres... me voy.

- Mejor… -comenzó Naruto calmándose y recuperando su color-… pidamos una pizza.

- ¡Bien!

La comida pareció bajarle los humos a Naruto, quien se reía de las vivencias de Sakura en la Universidad.

-… ¡Ah! Ahora hay una encargada de limpieza nueva -recordó la muchacha-. Es una auténtica histérica, y le dicen "la Loca de los Baños". Dicen por ahí que es una ex-maestra jardinera que está trabajando en la Uni porque la Policía le ordenó que hiciera servicio social…

Luego de que entre los dos se comieran cuatro cajas de pizza y tomaran ocho litros de cerveza, se tiraron al sillón y se quedaron los dos dormidos, uno sobre otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata fue a visitar a Naruto.

Tocó el timbre. Se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

- Veré si la puerta está abierta… -murmuró tratando de abrir-. Vaya, sí está abierta. Naru--

La chica vio cómo estaban durmiendo los otros dos, y quedó totalmente _shockeada_.

- L--lo siento -dijo Hinata muy avergonzada.

- Eh... ¡Hola, Hinata! -saludó Naruto tirando a Sakura al suelo.

- Yo... siento haber venido sin avisar... es que... quería ver cómo te estaba yendo en tu trabajo...

- Me voy. Adiós, Naruto -dijo Sakura levantándose del piso con la cara pálida. Se marchó.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente...?

- Sí, por favor.

Y Naruto le contó a Hinata todas sus peripecias. Pero ella... no le contó las suyas.

Fin del capítulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

- Jah... -pronunció Naruto con tono triunfal, al entrar a su casa luego del trabajo-. ¡Me liberé de esos mocosos¡Ya es fin de semanaaaa!

Feliz, el chico encendió su equipo de música, se quedó en calzones y se subió arriba de la mesa.

- Y ahora ¿qué hago? -dijo observándose la ropa interior-. ¡Ya sé! Invitaré a Hinata a que hoy salgamos a cenar... jiji.

En ese momento, ese en que Naruto estaba mínimamente pensando en Hinata, ésta pensaba en qué le iba a regalar a su hermana... ya que era su cumpleaños.

- Regálame algo. Me lo prometiste -le reclamó Hanabi, sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados.

- Sí, pero... ¿qué quieres?

- Ya te lo dije. Un piercing. Aquí -dijo la chica señalando su barriga-, en el ombligo.

- Pero te va a doler. Y no puedo firmar la autorización... no soy tu tutora.

- No me importa. Lo FIR-MA-RÁS... ¿me oíste?

- … Bien... -aceptó Hinata en cuanto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

- ¡Yo atiendo! -dijo Hanabi sacándole el teléfono de las manos a su hermana-. ¿Hola?

-_ ¡Hola¿Está Hinata?_ -se escuchó que decía la voz de Naruto.

- Depende¿quién eres?

- _Soy Naruto. ¡Aaaah! Tú debes ser su__** hermanita**_

- ¿Disculpa¿Hermanita? Tengo quince años.

- _¡Aaah!_ -dijo Naruto entonando un cantito con ternura-._ ¡Cómo crecen los niñitos!_

- Eres un idiota.

- _Bueno, dame con tu hermana._

- No -dicho esto, cortó.

- ¿Quién era? -preguntó Hinata.

- Número equivocado -contestó Hanabi con una encantadora sonrisa.

Naruto se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, mirándolo, como esperando que este le dijera algo.

- … Cortó… ¡Vamos, dime algo, teléfono…! Ya se lo que haré -dijo tomando su celular-. Le mandaré un mensajito de texto.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente: "_Hinata: dil a tu hna q s 1 idiota. __¿Kiers cnr cnmg?_"

Hinata recibió el mensaje, y se puso a leerlo con detenimiento.

- ¿... Qué me habrá querido decir...? Lo llamaré.

- ¿Hola? -dijo Naruto.

- N--Naruto¿qué me quisiste decir en el mensaje?

- Que tu hermana es una idiota.

- Eso lo entendí¿pero lo otro…?

- Es que yo... eh... tú...

- ¿...?

- Eh... ¿quieres…?... ¡No...¿Tu querrías...?

-¿Qué?

- Eh... ¿¡QUIERES CENAR CONMIGO¡TE LLEVARÉ A UN BONITO LUGAR!

- ¡Sí! Pero... ¿por qué gritas?

- NO SÉ. DEBEN SER NERVIOS.

- Bueno, iré para tu casa a eso de las ocho. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡ADIÓS!

Para que el tiempo pasara más rápido hasta las ocho, Naruto decidió ir a alquilar una peli al videoclub donde trabajaba uno de sus amigos.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru dormía tristemente bajo el mostrador del videoclub en el que trabajaba, y que ni siquiera era suyo.

¿El resumen de su vida diaria? Vivía bajo el mostrador del videoclub, sin que su jefe se enterara.

Orinaba en una botella de cerveza, que se vaciaba misteriosamente cuando algún cliente tenía sed, y se bañaba en la estación de servicio a la vuelta de la esquina del local.

Comía en un Mc Donald's que le daba sobras a bajo precio, y cuando el hambre tocaba demasiado la puerta (por vicio, nada más), de almuerzo había folletos de película.

Sí... su rutina era algo deprimente, pero a veces pensaba...

"_¿Qué dirían mis padres si me vieran en este estado? Se sorprenderían de que aún no me salieron telarañas... Me estoy sintiendo mas inútil que Tenten... Eso es un mal presagio."_

De repente, algo destrozó su sueño. Era el _ringtone_ de "This is Why I'm Hot" de su celular.

Yamanaka Ino lo estaba llamando por teléfono.

- Grrr... Qué molestia… No lo quiero atender.

Dejó que sonara cinco veces, hasta que atendiera el contestador.

-_ En este momento no te puedo atender, estoy muy ocupado teniendo sexo con una chica. Por favor, si es muy urgente, espera dos o tres horas y luego ven a buscarme. Si no, deja un mensaje después del tono…_

-_ ¡Shikamaru¡¡Te dije mil veces que sacaras ese contestador!! Bueno, quería llamarte para avisarte que iré dentro de un rato para allá. ¡Tengo que darte una noticia importante! Besos… ¡y __**saca **__ese maldito contestador!_

- ... Jeje... -Shikamaru se rió, con los ojos aún cerrados, al escuchar los histéricos gritos de su novia.

- ¡¡Holaaaa!! -Ino entró de golpe.

- … ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? -se sorprendió él, poniéndose de pie.

- Te llamé desde aquí a la vuelta -contestó la rubia con naturalidad-. Escúchame. ¡Te dije un millón de veces…!

- Un millón y una contando la de hoy -le corrigió Shikamaru tranquilamente.

- ¡... Un millón y un veces que saques ese maldito contestador! Y... ¿por qué duermes bajo el mostrador?

- Es que... me... Se me venció el alquiler y... me tuve que ir de mi casita... ¡no me mates!

- ¿Se te venció el alquiler? -repitió Ino sin aliento.

- Sí... ¡pero tengo dinero ahorrado¡Estoy pensando en mudarme contigo! Solo necesito mil dólares más y nos alcanza para un departamento.

- ¿No tienes casa…? -dijo en el mismo tono.

- No, pero ya te dije que... ¿Ino¿Estás bien?

La chica palideció de pronto y miró a fijo a Shikamaru durante unos instantes.

- No... Yo... creo que... me iré a la casa de Sakura... un ratito...

- Bueno… -Shikamaru intentó sonreír-. Besos… ¡Que te diviertas!

Ino se fue dejando al muchacho solo y parado como un idiota.

- … ¡Bah¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

Minutos después, Shikamaru vio que alguien entró a la tienda. Era Naruto.

- ¡Hola, Shika¿Cómo andan los estudios?

- Bien. Pero yo estoy mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ino se enojó porque por el momento no tengo casa. Pero sólo me faltan mil dólares.

- ¡Yo te presto! -ofreció Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh¡Gracias, me salvaste! Te dejo alquilar una peli gratis.

- A ver... ¿Qué tal esta? -sugirió Naruto enseñándole una caja de DVD.

- "La Rebelión de los Gnomos"… No está mal. Pura violencia en miniatura. Te la recomiendo.

- Bien, llevo ésta.

Shikamaru metió la película en una bolsita, y luego se quedaron charlando un rato más.

-... ¿Así que Ino se enojó -preguntó el rubio.

- _Seh_… Para colmo, cuando llegó me dijo que me tenía que decir algo importante... y no me lo dijo.

- ¿Algo importante¿Crees que te engaña?

- No lo creo… Encima le pegó feo lo de que me fui de mi casa... Y para peor, está deprimida porque dice que engordó, y todo eso de que no le entra la ropa... ¡Ya conoces a las chicas… Son tan problemáticas!

... Y entonces a Naruto se le enchufaron las neuronas, y comprendió... todo.

—**FLASH BACK****—**

_- ¡Se murió!_

_- __**¿Quién?**_

_- ¡Mi celular! Te cuento... Yo estaba hablando con Ino, porque tuvo un problemita que no viene al caso, y de repente el pobre se apagó... Entonces lo llevé al lugar donde lo compré... y... y... ¡me dijeron que no se puede arreglar! Entonces lo enterré en el patio de mi casa…_

—**FIN DEL FLASH BACK****—**

- **¡¡¡No!!!** -exclamó Naruto.

- "No" ¿qué?

- ¿No te suena… que Ino haya engordado... que esté deprimida... y que se haya puesto mal porque tú te quedaste sin casa?

- No creerás que...

- Sí... -Los dos chicos se miraron aterrados.

- **¿ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?**

Shikamaru se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en el hospital.

- Oh... mi cabeza... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -le preguntó a Naruto, quien estaba a su lado.

- Te desmayaste y te diste la cabeza contra el mostrador, y te la abriste y te tuvieron que coser.

- Oh... qué problemático... ¡No estoy preparado para ser padre!

- ¡Cálmate¡Aún queda la esperanza que el niño sea de otro hombre!

- ¡Ino no me engaña!

Y entonces se escucharon pasitos a toda velocidad que se dirigían a la habitación.

Era Ino.

Naruto vio que su reloj marcaba las 19:30 horas.

- ¡DEBO IRME! ADIÓS SHIKA, ADIÓS INO.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurado? -le preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto.

- ¡TENGO CITA!

- Vaya… ¿Con quién?

- ¡¡Con Hinata¡Debo irme!

Naruto bajó volando los escalones del hospital, tomó su bici y fue a toda velocidad hacia su casita.

- ¡¡DEBO BAÑARME¡DEBO PERFUMARME¡DEBO AFEITARME!

El timbre sonó.

- ¡MIERD4!

Naruto abrió la puerta. Pero no se percató de que estaba en calzones.

- ¡Hola, Hinata!

- ¡Oh! -dijo la chica tapándose los ojos.

- ¿Que te pasa¿Quieres...? Oh, estoy en calzones… ¡Pasa!

- ¿A tus calzones? -soltó Hinata de los nervios.

- No, a mi casa. Aunque si quieres... -dijo Naruto, igual de nervioso.

- No, gracias, mejor paso a tu casa.

Mientras Naruto salía del baño, Hinata tomó la peli que el chico había alquilado.

- ¿"La rebelión de los gnomos"? Parece una película algo ridícula.

- ¡Oh! No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Pura violencia en miniatura -describió el rubio repitiendo las palabras de Shikamaru al no saber qué decir.

- Mm...

- Oye, si quieres, después la vemos.

- Mm... lo pensaré.

Como Hinata se había puesto una pollera, no muy corta, por las rodillas, Naruto notó que tenía un moretón del tamaño de Groenlandia y las Islas del norte de Canadá juntas.

- Hinata¿qué te pasó en la pierna? -dijo el chico señalándole el golpe.

- Oh... es que... me caí.

- ¿Dónde?

- En... Cuando ensayaba.

- ¿Sasuke te tiró?

- Eh... ¡no!

- Pero tú bailas con él… -insistió Naruto poniéndose muy serio.

- ... ¿Vamos?

Salieron de la casa de Naruto, y tuvieron que caminar bastante hasta el centro.

- ¿Qué tal ese lugar? -dijo él señalando un restaurante.

- Parece caro… ¿y si vamos a comer pizza?

- Bueno... como quieras.

Fueron a un lugar que se llamaba "Crazy Pizza". El nombre no era muy prometedor, pero todos decían que el lugar era bastante bueno.

- ¡Hola! -saludó la chica que iba repartiendo las pizzas-. ¿De qué van a querer?

- Eh... De... ¿Cómo se llama ésa que tiene pececitos? -preguntó Naruto.

- De anchoas.

- ¡Ah, sí! Quiero de anchoas. ¿Tú, Hinata?

- De... Quiero de queso.

- ¡Bien! Estarán en un momento.

Luego de una hora, los dos ya estaban por fundir el local.

Pasó de nuevo la chica con una bandeja llena de pizza.

- ¿De qué vas a querer, Hinata?

- Y-yo quiero de... GROOAAAP -A Hinata se le escapó un tremendo eructo.

- ¡Jaja, eructaste! -dijo Naruto riendo-. ¡Eres una de las mías!

- ¡Oh! Qué vergüenza... -gimió Hinata tapándose la cara con las manos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y pagaron, fueron a la casa de Naruto, otra vez caminando, para _bajar_ todo lo que habían comido.

- ¡Ooooh¡Como comí! -suspiró Naruto abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- ¡También yo!

- Oye¡no sabes lo que me pasó hoy! -dijo el chico pegando un salto.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Bueno, fui al videoclub donde trabaja Shika, y me enteré de que Ino está embarazada. ¡Pobre Ino!

- No creo que un bebé sea un problema -dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con algo de reproche.

- ¿Que no es un problema? Pues sí para ella, porque Shikamaru quedó sin casa.

- ¿Sin casa? Eso está mal... Pobre Ino. Con razón está un poco rara.

- Pobre... Oye... y tu... piensas, eh... ¿tener hijos algún día?

- No sé, aún soy joven, soltera, y prefiero esperar un poco.

- O sea que sí quieres… ¿Con quién? -Hinata se había sonrojado.

- Me estás poniendo en compromiso… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Perdón, lo siento... ¿Quieres ver la peli?

- Mm... Bueno.

Naruto puso la película y se sentaron los dos en el sillón a verla.

La película era algo rara. Trataba de unos gnomos loquitos, que se querían revelar contra la raza humana, y los mataban sacándoles todas las vísceras por los ojos y las orejas.

-... Es mala -dijo Naruto al ver que un gnomo se trepaba a la cabeza de un tipo y le metía ganchos por las orejas.

- La verdad, es MUY mala -recalcó Hinata.

Y el fin de semana pasó como un fugaz gas. Sí. Toda la diversión que había causado el chisme de que Ino estaba embarazada, o salidas nocturnas, había terminado, y para Naruto ya era hora de volver a su trabajo.

... Y sonó el bendito despertador.

- ¡NOO! No quiero volver al jardín…

Tomó su bici, salió de su casa y, contra su voluntad, se dirigió a su trabajo.

Llegó, y vio que la recepcionista estaba, nuevamente, durmiendo.

- Hola, Rosita -saludó Naruto.

- ...

- ¡HEY¡DESPIERTA!

- Mmm... ¿Eh?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata se dirigía con su hermana hacia el lugar donde se hacían los piercings y tatuajes. 

Entraron al local. Era un lugar oscuro, iluminado apenas con luces violetas. De fondo se escuchaba rock pesado.

En un rincón de aquella especie de cueva vieron a un tipo hojeando una revista. Era el encargado.

- Hola... -saludó Hinata-. ¿Usted hace... piercings?

- Si -le respondió el chico fríamente. Era pelirrojo y tenía una mirada tan inexpresiva, que a Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina con sólo mirarlo.

- Me quiero hacer uno -chilló Hanabi.

- Bien, me llamo Gaara, y yo te haré el piercing. ¿Dónde lo quieres?

- Aquí, en el ombligo.

Hanabi se sentó, se descubrió la barriga, y Gaara se acercó con una larga aguja.

- La... ¿La vas a agujerear con eso? -inquirió espantada Hinata.

- Sí… -Al decir esto, el chico, sin esperar un segundo más, traspasó la aguja por el ombligo de Hanabi.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cinco minutos más tarde, luego de que Hinata le hubiese pagado a Gaara con manos temblorosas, ella y su hermana salían del local. Hanabi parecía ofendida.

- ¿Por qué tenías que gritar tan fuerte? Ni siquiera te lo hicieron a ti -le reprochó. Hinata no contestó. Estaba en shock.

* * *

Naruto entró al aula, y vio que ésta estaba bastante calmada. 

- ¡Hola, Naruto! -Lo saludó Lee alegremente-. ¡Hoy te tengo una sorpresaaaa!

- ¿Ah sí?

- Te dejaré a cargo del aula durante todo el día a ver cómo te manejas con los niños.

- ¡Genial!

En ese momento Naruto se alegró bastante; pero no sabía quiénes eran en realidad esos adorables angelitos.

Fin del capítulo 4.


End file.
